This is a resubmission application of the first competing renewal application of a training program that seeks funding to support predoctoral, postdoctoral, as well as clinical trainees in a multidisciplinary research program spanning from molecular and cellular studies, imaging, biomedical engineering, to translational science with special emphasis in cardiovascular and vascular diseases. During the last funding cycle, we have been highly successful in expanding our training program from 25 faculty four years ago to 31 faculty in this competing renewal. The faculty in our Training Program are from five different schools/Colleges. Through the training program, we have been successful in establishing the Physician Scientist track (2+2) program for cardiology fellowship at UC Davis. Two predoctoral trainees have graduated and are now continuing their training as postdoctoral researchers. One postdoctoral trainee has been promoted to a junior faculty position. The curriculum and activities developed within the training program have been used as models for other training grants in translational research on campus and hence, serve a wider group of trainees at UC Davis. The goal of the Training Program is to produce a new blend of scientists and clinician scientists who are poised to exchange ideas, expertise, and techniques leading to the direct and effective flow and translation of basic science discoveries into clinical testing and applications, as well as generate mechanistic hypotheses that can be tested at the basic cellular level, directly derived from clinical research. By merging clinician scientist trainees together with pre-doctoral and post-doctoral trainees in basic science, our objectives are to produce new Ph.D.s and postdoctoral/clinician scientists who are not only capable of establishing independent research, but are also adept to recognizing and integrating relevant basic science questions/problems into clinically germane answers and solutions. The Program operates under the auspices of the Department of Internal Medicine and the Graduate Studies in Molecular, Cellular and Integrative Physiology (MCIP), Pharmacology and Toxicology (PTX), Biochemistry, Molecular, Cellular and Developmental Biology (BMCDB) and Biomedical Engineering (BME), a truly multidisciplinary program. The training program includes required core courses, Summer School, Journal Clubs and Hot Topics in Translational Cardiovascular Sciences, courses in Responsible Conduct of Research, Cardiovascular Symposium, Basic and Translational Learning Groups, courses in biostatistics and epidemiology, grant writing, and survival skills. The advantages of such an integrated program are vast and far reaching. Basic and clinical trainees can begin to exchange ideas, expertise, and techniques leading to the direct and effective flow and translation of basic science discoveries into clinical testing and applications as well as the generation of mechanistic hypotheses which can be tested at the fundamental level directly derived from clinical research. (End of Abstract)